dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 47
|romaji = Saiensu Bāsasu Pawā |caption = |volume = Volume 6 |arc =Vs. Hyoga Arc |pages = 19 |release = February 26, 2018 |wsj = 2018 (#13) |prev = Chapter 46 |next = Chapter 48 |debut = |anime ep = Episode 18}} |Saiensu Bāsasu Pawā}} is the forty-seventh chapter of the Dr. Stone manga. Summary Senku lies to Hyoga, telling him the Kingdom Of Science has achieved loads of these guns. As he did so, divers run off Hyoga smiles and walks away. The scene cuts to Kinro dangling from the bridge, as Kohaku and Ginro try to help him up. Senku suddenly forces a chemical into his mouth - he explains its a painkiller he accidentally created when making the cure-all. He tells Kinro that if he applies it to his stomach wound from his fight with Hyoga, he should be better by tomorrow. While Kinro tries - unsuccessfully - to convince everyone he’s completely cured, Senku explains he can predict when they will return. The scene switches to Gen and Hyoga in the forest. One of the army angrily curse “That spindly looking guy” (Senku), and that without him, he would’ve killed them all. Gen convinces them they shouldn’t attack until a storm comes so that Senku can’t use his guns. Hyoga recommends it would be best to regroup with Tsukasa and the main army. While a soldier calls him out for being scared, Gen investigates Hyoga’s spear - to the owners threats of brutally murdering him. Hyoga then decides they may as well attack Senku, as he probably won’t be ready. In his mind, Hyoga remarks how, even if the soldiers are killed, he’ll know what Senku has up his sleeve, and that the soldiers were only ever sacrificial pawns anyway. Back at the village Senku equips Kinro with a pair of glasses. As the townsfolk look at Kinro with amazement, Senku declares the war preparation is nowhere near done. As the village is filled with activity Senku decides on a weapon they can use. He whispers something in Kaseki’s ear and his fist clenches up in excitement. While Kaseki is working on that, Kohaku notices a strange wind coming down from the mountain. One of Hyoga’s soldiers realize its a storm, after only 3 days. Senku stands guard on the bridge in place of Kinro and notices rustling in the trees. The soldiers charge down to attack him, and he acts afraid and unready. However he smirks behind the soldiers backs as 5 shadows jump out behind him. Kokuyo, Magma, Kinro, Ginro and Kohaku all appear wielding Japanese swords, the secret weapon Senku had asked Kaseki to make. We see a flashback of Senku explaining how to quickly produce the swords. Suddenly, Hyoga appears, and compliments the Kingdom Of Science’s work before jumping into battle. The fray begins with Kinro remarking that in this stone world, Japanese swords are by far the strongest blades of science. Characters In Order Of Appearance * Senku Ishigami * Hyoga * Ginro * Kohaku * Kinro * Gen Asagiri * Suika * Kaseki * Magma * Kokuyo Trivia * Japanese swords are made with a special pattern called the temper pattern, which allows them to become some of the sharpest blades in the world Arc Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6 Chapters Category:Vs. Hyoga Arc Chapters